


Where the Heart Is

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional, Emotions, Empathy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frederick shows up at Will's house instead of turning him in to Jack he goes on the run with him. A year later and thousand of miles away from home Will devises a plan to get the pack back and to ensure their safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sile](http://grey-so-little.tumblr.com), my dear friend. Who I know that no matter what will always be there for me to turn to.  
> Disclaimer: Don't sue me

Will cringed as light flooded the room breaking through the blinds as if they weren't even there. The sun was warm and chills instantly broke out over his skin. He sat up in the bed, a smile instantly crossing his face. Frederick was sound asleep next to him, flat on his back, with their blanket tucked under his chin like it always was. The younger man sat there admiring the man in the bed with him. He couldn't believe it had been almost a year since they first started running. When Frederick showed up at his little house in Wolf Trap and told him he was going to make a break for it Will's first thought was to call Jack. He thought it was in the older man's best interest, that Jack could protect him, until Will could prove Hannibal Lecter was in fact the Ripper. Will knew how Hannibal had made Frederick look. Like Frederick had said, he was his patsy. Even still Will's instincts told him Jack and the FBI would be the best place for the other man. 

Then as Frederick stood there, gun in hand, Will knew what he had to do. He could feel the fear pouring off of Frederick. It was so overpowering it made the younger man sick at his stomach. As Jack pulled up in the front Will and Frederick were making their break out the back. One quick text to an unlikely ally promising information in exchange for looking after his dogs and they were off. Will could still feel the underbrush cutting his ankles as they ran through the pastures making a break for the train. 

Money didn't really seem to be an issue as Frederick had emptied his bank account and if things happened to get really rough his pens were worth more than Will had in his wallet alone. He remembered the run downed motels they would stay in just to try and stay out of the spotlight. The constant ducking out of places when their faces showed up on the television or how they both spent a good three months in baseball caps, over sized sunglasses, and wild unkempt facial hair. By that point they had gone from taking turns sleeping in the bed to sharing the bed. The nights each man had to spend sleeping on the floor was starting to slow them down and they knew they could no longer do it. They were both mature adults and conceded to the fact that they both needed a good nights sleep in the bed in order to keep going. Some nights they would get lucky and get a room with two double beds. Though, that was considered a luxury and places like that were few and far between. 

Then one night while trying to fall asleep Frederick's foot happened to touch Will's and the whirlwind of emotions almost took the younger man's breath away. His empathy disorder didn't normally work like that not with other people anyway. He could pick up what others were feeling but not with such intensity. At a crime scene sure the intensity was strong but that was different. He was channeling the empathy. That night it was as if Frederick's skin was Will's pendulum and everything the older man was feeling inside was instantly transferred to Will. He remembered how the other man instantly pulled his leg back and how an uncomfortable silence began to rise in the room. There was no turning back now. Will knew how Frederick felt and the emotions were so strong that he succumbed to them almost instantly. Will moved closer to the other man and placed a simple kiss on his cheek. It was enough to tell him it was okay. It was enough to tell him he felt it too. From that moment on they were beyond inseparable. The two men shared a bond that would stand the test of time. They were all the other had. Frederick was the only person Will could completely trust and the same stood to reason for Will to Frederick. That bond of complete trust and dependence was what cemented their relationship in stone.

“How long have you been awake?”

Will smiled at Frederick's voice. “Not long. I was just about to make us some tea.”

Frederick sat up and placed his hand on Will's back. “I could use a pot of tea. You wore me out last night.”

Will couldn't help but laugh. “I would say I'm sorry but I'm not.”

“Well, we needed something to take our mind off today and I couldn't think of anything better.”

“Are you nervous?” Will asked.

“A little.”

Will turned around and faced the other man, taking his hand. “She promised no one would know and you know Freddie will do anything for a good story.”

“I know but we have a good thing here. I am tired of running.”

“I am too. We just have to trust her.”

“If you didn't have the USB drive I wouldn't be trusting anything about Freddie Lounds.”

“But I do have the USB drive and we will get the dogs back. Then maybe we can put this all behind us and move on.”

“Is that even a possibility?”

“I think so, yes.”

Will wasn't sure if he believed what he was saying but he had to pretend for Frederick's sake. They had been running for so long it had become second nature. However, when they ended up in Panama City, Florida things seemed to change. They stopped seeing their faces all over the TV and they began to feel relief. They stopped jumping when they saw police sirens and the feeling of eyes on them at all times seemed to evaporate. They went from sleeping in a local motel to subletting a little house on the beach. Frederick was very uneasy about it when Will suggested the idea but he eventually came around. The day they picked up the key it was Will who began to have second thoughts and Frederick that had to reassure him. 

Three months later they were renting the house out right and had even joked about buying it one day. There were just a few problems that needed to be worked out like the fact that they kept all their money under the mattress in the bedroom or that their lease said their names were Eugene and Tom. Frederick said he was Eugene because it was a distinguished name. That always made Will laugh so Frederick made sure to remind the younger man that he was Tom, the less distinguished, on a regular basis. They often made up back stories for Eugene and Tom's lives and how they ended up in Panama City. They didn't let many people get to know them but for the Landlord's sake Eugene and Tom had hit it big on a gambling trip and had moved to Panama City for an early retirement. Because of this she called them “Tiger”. Tigers were apparently lucky in the Chinese culture.

Both men walked into the kitchen of their house. It was a very quaint and warm home, lit up from the sun reflecting in off the water. The only doors on the house were on the bathroom and the front and back doors. The rest of the frames were covered by what Frederick described as“hippie beads.” He was constantly complaining about them hitting him in the face. The rooms were constantly filled with the sounds of seagulls calling and children laughing on the beach. They had a patio that overlooked the water with a small glass table and chairs on it. They spent many nights at that table drinking wine and remembering when. There was no carpet in the house only hardwood floors. It was supposed to be better for any sand that might be tracked inside. Will couldn't help but think how great that would be for his, no for their dogs.

“Cream or black?” Will asked as he removed the tea bag from the cup.

“Cream and sugar”

Will nodded. The older man never had his tea the same way. One day he felt like cream, other days sugar, and then some days nothing at all. It was normally reflective of how he was feeling that day. Cream normally meant he was looking for or felt comfort. In the current situation Will assumed it was the earlier.

Will handed Frederick his cup. “An hour to go.”

“Are you sure this is the best plan?” Frederick asked, avoiding the other man's gaze.

Will looked at Frederick over the top of his cup. “It's the only plan we have.”

“But earlier...”

“I know, Frederick. Don't worry. Let me do that.”

That hour seemed to creep by, both men staring at the clock watching the hand tick slowly by. Not many words were exchanged but many cups of tea were drank. Will was glad he was the one with the empathy disorder otherwise Frederick would see right through his facade. The truth was Will was beginning to regret ever coming up with this idea with every passing second. All he could see was the FBI surrounding the house and Freddie standing in the forefront taking pictures as it all unfolded. Now that would be the story of a life time.

Both men jumped as they heard a car door slam. Will was the first to stand trying to keep his calm. If he fell apart Frederick would be right behind him and then they wouldn't be any good to anyone. He watched as Frederick stood up slowly, placing his hand on Will's for reassurance. Will smiled and offered a light nod as to tell him everything was going to be just fine. He needed to reassure himself of that as much as he needed to reassure Frederick. They walked side by side to the front door. In unison they took a deep breath and Will turned the knob. When he looked out to the small gravel driveway he felt his heart leap up in is throat. There in his driveway were the dogs piled in the back seat of a black sedan. Freddie was walking up the path towards them, that familiar deceiving grin on her face.

“Mr. Graham, as you can see I have what you asked for.”

Will watched as Frederick scurried back in to the house. He was going to get the USB drive no doubt. He seemed to return as quick as he had left. He looked at Will waiting for instructions.

“You know how this works right?” Will asked the red headed reporter on his front step.

“There are two files on the drive one of which is password protected. If Jack tries to come after either of you in any way you will give me the password. I can do whatever I want with the information I find in that file.”

Will nodded. “The unprotected file is for you to do what you wish with. I promise that you will not be disappointed with the information you will find.”

“Don't be offended if I don't take your word for it.” Freddie started. “Do you have a computer?”

Will looked back over Freddie's shoulder towards the dogs in the car. “It's pretty hot...

“Go on, Will, I will let her use my laptop.”

Will smiled at the older man and mouthed thank you to him. As he heard the door shut behind him he tried to walk calmly to the car. He could hear the dogs barking and could see Winston scratching at the window, trying to get to him. It had been far too long since he had been with the pack. The back window was cracked but the car was locked. He knew Freddie was protecting her leverage. Will stood outside the car looking in wanting nothing more than to play with his dogs. He noticed one member of the pack was not his but Alana's dog, Applesauce. 

“Don't worry, guys, I will be right back.”

Will turned around and started off towards the house. He could still hear the pack barking with the occasional cry. He opened the door to find Freddie smiling at the computer screen in front of her.

“I take that it's satisfactory?”

“There is enough evidence here to lock Hannibal Lecter away forever.”

“I know. Your only hurdle is going to be your brand of journalism.”

“Let me worry about that, Mr. Graham.” She tossed the keys to him.

“One thing.” Will started. “I noticed Applesauce was in the car.”

Freddie smiled. “Alana told me to tell you she missed you and wished you the best.”

Before Will could respond Frederick was on his feet. “You told Alana?!? We thought you weren't going to tell anyone. She could accidentally tell Jack and we would be ruined.”

“Relax I didn't tell her but she knew. Even when she insisted, I never confirmed anything. I woke up one morning to find Applesauce in the middle of the pack and a text asking me to wish you all the best.” She turned to face Will. “I never said a word, one way or the other.”

Will nodded at her. He started off towards the front door when she stopped him.

“Mr. Graham, if I may ask, what is in that protected file?”

“Our safety.”

“I don't understand.”

“That file has enough incriminating evidence to bring Jack Crawford to his knees especially in light of everything I have given you on Hannibal. It would destroy his career.”

“You would do that?”

“To ensure our safety, I would, yes. You just make sure he knows. I don't care how you do it but you make sure he knows he will regret trying to come after us.”

 

That night for the first time since leaving Wolf Trap Will held Buster in his lap and Winston lay at his feet. He looked out at the beach to see Frederick and the rest of the pack running in the waves that were crashing on the shore. Applesauce acting as if she had been part of the pack all along. He took a drink of his whiskey and let out a sigh of relief. For the first time in a long time he felt like everything was all going to be okay. He flipped the light on the porch off and back on again to get Frederick's attention. He smiled as the older man jogged towards him, the pack in tow. As Frederick started up the steps from the beach to the porch Will about collapsed. The emotion he was feeling from both himself and Frederick was overwhelming. The older man instantly grabbed him, steadying him on his feet.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Tom.”

Frederick laughed. “You're Tom, I'm Eugene, remember?” He pretended to flip his hair back. “The distinguished one.”

Will laughed and grabbed the other man by his hips, pulling him to him. He placed his hand gently on Frederick's face and pulled him towards him. Will pressed his lips gently against the other man's. As the cool bay breeze blew through the air he kissed the man he loved slow, sweetly, and full of passion. As he pulled back he pressed his forehead against the older man's, smiles on both of their faces. They both started to laugh as the dogs barked under them, Buster trying to climb up Will's leg. Will bent down and started to pick him up only to be knocked over by Winston. All the dogs immediately pounced on him licking him in the face. In that moment Will knew no matter what happened with Frederick and the pack he was at home.


End file.
